Drying and finishing drums utilizing a burner for heating the air which is circulated through textiles contained in a rotating drum have been used. Usually the heated air is passed through the drum, then vented. Attempts have been made to recirculate the air; however, the temperatures involved have resulted in slower drying and more water retension.
The present invention is directed to a means and method of drying and finishing textiles, utilizing a novelly arranged burner and a recirculating system wherein significant fuel savings are attained. More particularly, a controlled portion of the moist air from the dryer is recirculated directly into a secondary combustion zone of a burner where it is heated substantially and also blended with fresh air under conditions in which the following advantages are attained:
1. A significant fuel savings is realized while still maintaining equivalent drying rates and equivalent final water retention in the fabric.
2. Lint is consumed in a secondary combustion zone, thereby substantially reducing the amount of lint that normally must be discharged to the atmosphere or otherwise collected by expensive, laborious means and equipment.
3. There is a reduced tendency to scorch the textile surface due to the presence of a small amount of moisture that is recirculated into the textile as it dries.
4. A "softer touch" to the material is accomplished due to the mellowing effect of the moisture in the drying gases.
5. A more uniform drying is accomplished due to the moisture in the drying gases and due to the pressurizing effect that takes place in the drying zone as a result of recirculation.
6. The quantity of fresh make-up air is reduced substantially; thus proportionately reducing the ventilating requirements of the area in which the apparatus is used.
7. Air circulation rate through the textile is better maintained due to the reduction of make-up air requirement.